


The Courage of the Eye

by Feather_OFA_Wolf



Series: A Shark and A Girl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst?, Bad Parenting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hiding in Plain Sight, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romantic Friendship, Shapeshifting, Sharks, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_OFA_Wolf/pseuds/Feather_OFA_Wolf
Summary: Sandra's life changes when she befriends the Great White shark from her father's facility. But appearances are hardly ever as they seem. An unlikely friendship turn into something else, loyalties are tested and trust will be pushed. Will Sandra be able to save Jeramy? Read more to find out!  :)





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I present to you this awesome fanfiction. Please leave any comments and criticisms about the story. I will try to update regularly (key word: try). Enjoy the story!!

No one’s POV:  
It has been years since he was first brought to this isolated prison. Years since he was abducted from his home territory in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, and years since he was stuck in this empty prison with nothing to do but swim in circles. An ‘aquarium’ is what the humans were calling it, but to him it was a prison. Where he was frequently visited by men in white clothing, who observed his behavior and occasionally forcefully stole some of his blood. 

Everyday, he thought about the possibility of escaping. He could escape if he wanted to, but there was only one thing holding him back. A little girl who comes to visit him almost everyday at about the same time. At first he wanted to convince himself that all humans were the same and this little creature was no different. 

She would be frightened by his appearance and she would never come back, neglecting him the kind of attention he desires. Even with all the willpower he mustered, he was glad when she came back to him. He became attached to the small child who keeps him company, and he gradually yielded to this strange sensation of strong protectiveness towards her. 

Each morning he woke up with his scales tremble in anticipation for the arrival of the little human girl. She was his only drive to stay encaged and endure the many years of probing from the older humans.  
When he suddenly started to have forbidding feelings about the near Future, he accepted them full heartedly. 

He would wait for the day to come, his scales shivering at the thought. What ever may happen, he promised himself he would protect the girl, just as she promised to stay by his side and protect him as well. He would stay at the facility as a retribution for the kindness she has shown him for nearly a decade.

CourageCourageCourageCourageCourageCourageCourageCourageCourageCourageCourageCourage

Sandra’s POV  
As I walk down the hall to my fathers’ office, my mind drifted to all the times I came to visit him in the past. I came to his facility ever since I can remember. Back when I was younger, I would come because my mother, Emily would go visit my father, Mark to bring him his lunch and she would bring me with her because I was too small to stay on my own. 

My mother would bring me to my father’s office, then we would go outside and swim in the bay, right beside the facility. My father thought that using the waters’ currents to power his facility was a way to economies on money, but it didn’t matter to me in the slightest back then. I just loved having my own ‘private’ bay to play in when ever I wanted to.

Then one day when I was seven years old, my mother died from a strong illness. I still came to the facility to visit my father, but I couldn't feel the normal warmth and joy my mother would bring to this large and lonely place. 

On my first visit without her, I got lost and accidentally walked into a room I shouldn’t have. I saw a pair of opened metal doors with a label saying and my curiosity pulled me towards the room, temporarily forgetting the lunch I was holding in my hands and about my waiting father.

I walked in the room to find myself in complete darkness. From what I read on the label, I thought I was going to see an aquarium with plenty of fish and life. So when I reached for the light switch and turned them on, to say that I was shocked was a huge understatement. 

As the lights come to life, I got a visual of the strange new room. The walls were painted white and completely blanc, unlike my own room which had posters covering almost ever inch of the walls. I could see three desks placed around the aquarium, forming a sort of circular barrier around the aquarium, each accompanied by a group of two chairs. 

All of the desks and chairs looked to be made from a strong metallic structure I didn't know how to identify. Now I know they are called MS Lab Benches, which the facility still keeps around today. 

When I looked around the room, I did find the aquarium I was expecting to see. In the middle of the room, I saw an aquarium in a weird circle shape, about 3 meters deep and 6 meters in diameter, with rocks at the bottom and a few boulders on the sides. That is when I first saw the Great-White shark in the water. My younger self freaked out and ran out the room immediately, screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Since then, ever time I would go to visit my father, I would take another peek at the large Great-White. Growing braver with each passing day, and alway venturing a little closer to the aquarium than the previous day. 

Two years later, I stood on the edge of the aquarium looking down on the shark. As I looked into the piercing ruby eyes of the shark, the shark looked back into my vibrant silvery blue ones. At first, this gesture scared me a bit, causing me to leave the aquarium confused, but not scared. 

When I came back the next day, I looked closer at the shark. A spark of a sort happen between us, I didn’t know what that spark meant, and I honestly still don’t understand what happened that day, but I liked the sensation I got from the experience. 

On that day, I made a promise to visit the shark (who I later named Jeramy) every day, and I promised him I would always stay by his side and protect him to my fullest capacity. Back then, I didn’t know who or what I was protecting him from, and it is only now that I realize the danger was closer to home than I thought. 

10 years later, I make it a routine to visit Jeramy everyday before going to my father’s office with his lunch, and today was no special occasion. I woke up early in the morning to spend more time with Jeramy. Over the years, I grew very attached of the shark. I care about Jeramy and my promise to him still stands to this day unwavering. 

As I walk into the room Jeramy is kept in, I see that the walls are still blank, and those old desks are all in their same places I left them at the previous day. Nothing ever changes around here, giving it an old nostalgic, but familiar sensation. I walk up to the aquarium where I kneel down on the edge, and watch as Jeramy swims up to me. 

He looks at me expectantly, while he swims in small circles. I quietly laugh at his behavior then give him a few treats I took from home. His favorite treat, a bag full of raw meat, because he’s a shark. 

After a while of hanging out with Jeramy, I look at my watch and realize I lost track of time. I suddenly remember that my father is still waiting for me and his lunch. I say a quick good-bye to Jeramy, and quickly exit the aquarium, running down the main hallway. When I arrive in my fathers’ office, he tells me to sit down in one of the opposite chairs. 

“Hello Father,” I say. “Sorry for coming late, I lost track of time. Here’s your lunch”  
“Good morning Sandra. That is fine. I have a small matter of business to talk to you about since your here,” he answered as he took the lunch from my hands. “As I am sure you know, you turned 18 in July. Next year, you will be of legal age to take over my research centre. So I’ve decided you will be spending your summer with me, and gaining experience about how to run this facility on your own.”

I wasn't expecting something like this to happen so suddenly, but I wasn’t surprised either. Since my mother’s death 12 years ago, my father showed more care about his title and his success, than about me. He never once asked me about what I wanted to become, because he already decided what path my life was to follow. 

I always dreamed of a life of adventures and to live in the country. To live freely with no one to command me but myself. Now, here I am. Being forced into the boring life of a business manager. A sudden thought came to me, ‘What kind of business does my father run anyway? ’. He never told me what he’s researching in this facility, but I bet it has something to do with my Jeramy.

“Father, what kind of research do you do here?” I asked  
“Well Sandra, I fund scientific research and experiments that could better the world.” ‘That doesn’t answer my question at all.’ I thought to myself, pouting.  
“Does it have anything to do with Jeramy?”  
“Jeramy?” he asked quizzically.  
“The shark down the hall,” I said, rolling my eyes.

He immediately frowns at me to have explored the facility without his permission. I haven’t told my father about my meetings with Jeramy yet. He must be surprised and angry about my secret, but he answers my question. 

“That beast is a specimen the scientists here been researching for nearly a decade. We’ve decoded they were going to dissect and run tests on it.”  
“Why?!?” I yelled, terror and anger raging behind that word. “How could you do something like that to Jeramy!”  
“That thing is not what it seems Sandra,” he said, trying to persuade me. “Its’ a danger to our humanity and the scientists are going to find out what it truly is.”  
“Jeramy is not a thing or a beast! He’s a gentle creature with feelings and he has the right to live freely! I won't let you hurt it!!” 

I yelled in protest against my father’s decision, but he silenced me saying how his plan will proceed and no amount of pleas will change his mind. ‘I cannot believe that he trying to convince me that he is killing Jeramy for my safety?! That is the worst excuse, if i’ve ever heard one!’ I thought to myself baffled. 

With that last thought, I ran out of the office. I could hear my father calling after me, but I didn't listen to him. All I am think about is on different ways of liberate Jeramy from my father’s clutches before it’s too late.


	2. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it and please R&R, and don't forget to leave Kudos. Thank you all <3  
> Updates will be twice a month.

Sandra’s POV:  
I remember that the aquarium is sitting on the edge of the facility. So all I had to do was make a whole in the wall big enough for the shark to jump out off and into the bay on the other side. As I run down the main hall, I spot a door with the label saying I rush to the door and flung the door open. 

The equipment room is very large, and if I weren’t in a rush I might have stared in amazement. There are at least 15 roof-high columns in the room filled to the brim with cargo. I frantically run down the aisles, trying to find something that can help me. 

All I see is rows of unopened scientific materials and other equipments, like microscopes, desks, and a lot of hardware. ‘This is unbelievable!’ I think to myself. ‘There is nothing useful in this entire room! Just boxes, boxes, a time bomb, boxes, and… A TIME BOMB!!!’ I spin on my wheel and my eyes settle on the time bomb, gently resting onto of a large crate of FRAGIL Erlenmeyer Flasks. I grab it and dash back out the door. 

While I am formulating a plan, my father orders Security to intercept me before I get to the aquarium. Alarms were going off around me, but I didn’t let them distract me. I ran faster, letting my momentum build up with each step. 

As I round the last corner, I arrived at an intersection connected to the main hallway. I can see a group of men running towards me from the left side of the hall, while the aquarium was farther down to the right. With no other choice, I bolt down the hall with security hot on my heels. 

I can hear them catching up to me, but I run faster effectively putting some space between Security and myself. I sprint forward into the room and place a heavy metal bolt on the doors trapping myself in, but locking the men out. 

I hear them banging on the doors and shouting for me to come out of the room. I watch as their efforts of kicking the door open fail. I step away from the door and slum to the floor finally able to catch my breath, with the time bomb still held tightly in my hand.

After a moment I pick myself up and slowly walk to the wall opposite the doors, latch the bomb in place, and start the count down. I suddenly realize something, ‘How will I escape the blast created by the shock waves?’ I look around the room examining the desks, but I know the only way to survive is for me jump in the water. 

The water that is currently the home of a Great…White… SHARK! ‘I really didn’t think this through enough’ I thought to myself, mentally face palming. I look up to the time and counting. I once again look into the piercing ruby eyes of Jeramy as he swims up to me, and he stares back into my silvery-blue ones, a magnified spark happens and a warm feeling of safety wash over me. 

Over the years, I formed a special bond with this shark, but I would never risk my life by jumping in the water with him. I must be crazy to even amuse the concept of jumping into the water. Still, I had no other options. The shark seems to understand the situation because he swims to the bottom of the far side of the aquarium. 

3… ‘There is no turning back now.’ 

2… I close my eyes, jump in the water, and swim downwards as fast as possible. 

1… Ka-Boom!!! The shock wave creates large ripples on the surface of the water and I can feel the vibration from the air blast spread above my head. 

The blast shook the entire facility, and the men on the other side of the door all fell to the ground. The shock wave sends debris from the demolished wall into the water, but I didn’t swim deep enough to avoid the rubble. The last thing I remember is a sharp pain in the back of my head before my vision blurring and I fall into darkness.

 

No One’s POV:  
Sandra got hit in the head by a flying brick, and blood starts to flow around her. The shark resists he’s predatory urge to kill, remembering who she is. He swims towards Sandra, but finds her unconscious. The shark takes her in his’s mouth, without hurting her, aware of its many sharp teeth. Once Sandra was secure, he jumps through the whole in the wall and into the bay below. 

As the shark plugs into the open water, the doors are finally knocked open. The security guards pour into the room, ready and alert for any signs of movement, searching for Sandra. Instead, they find a hole in the wall with both the shark and Sandra missing. 

Mark, Sandra’s father, felt the large tremor that ran through his facility. After the initial shock, he runs to the aquarium and pushes everyone out of the way. He gasps at the absence of both his daughter and the shark, but shudders at the sight of blood in the pool. Mark is convinced that the shark inflicted an injury on his daughter.

“Spread out! I want my daughter found at once,” he yells, orders his men. “And I want that shark brought to me dead or alive.” The news spread quickly throughout the entire facility about locating the missing daughter of the manager, as well as the loose killer beast. 

The entire facility is practically buzzing with activity. People running left and right, gathering their equipment, and forming multiple search parties. However, by the time the search parties are deployed outside, the shark and Sandra are already for away from the facility, peacefully swimming on the coast line. 

 

Jeramy’s POV:  
I slowly swim out of the large bay, and along the coast line. I remember a quiet place not far away, from my travels before being caught by the scientists. I am not holding Sandra in my jaw anymore. I placed her on my back long ago to keep her body out of the water, and to allow her free access to air. 

As I swim farther down my path, I think back to the bravery this girl displayed in order to set me free. I remember she made a promise to protect me once, but Sandra was nine at the time, so I didn’t take the promise seriously. Back home, I never heard a human risk their lives for one of my kind, as she did today. I thought to myself, ‘This girl really is something special.’ The spark that passed between us suddenly comes to mind again. It is the second time I experience that feeling of safety. 

However, I am still no wiser then I was the first time it happened 10 years ago, on the day we promised to stay at each others sides. I feel a shift on my back and realize that Sandra is waking up. ‘Just in time too. We are nearly there,’ I think to myself. I increase my speed and swim faster, hoping to get her to shore before she wakes up.


	3. Meeting a shark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. School was keeping me busy, but I will be posting twice this month. I'v been working on another piece too, so keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> As always, thank you for your comments and please leave kudos!!  
> \- Feather_OFA_Wolf

Sandra’s POV  
Where am I? Everything is black, I can’t see anything. The last thing I remember is… I gasp as I suddenly remember. ‘THE EXPLOSION!’ I must’ve black out during the after shock, but why does my head hurt so much. 

I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I am lying on a beach, I can feel the water lapping at my feet. I painfully push myself into a sitting position, then clutch my head. There’s a cloth wrapped around my head.

“Does your head hurt Sandra?” I heard a concerned masculine voice ask.

I gently rub the back of my head, feeling the severity of the injury. Thankfully it was just a large painful bump, nothing too serious, but it still hurt to the touch. 

“Yeah, a bit.” I replied. 

‘Wait…’ I abruptly stop rubbing the back of my head and turn towards the voice. There, beside me, is a teenager who appears a little older than me. He has short spiky grey hair, he is wearing a white T-shirt with black short sleeves, and a pair of grey jeans. 

I would say that he looks attractive and handsome, if he wasn't a total stranger that I have never seen before. I scream at the top of my lung, causing him to cringe at the sudden, loud noise. Everything moved so fast, and before I know, I tackle and pin him to the ground using all of my body weight. 

“Who are you?!” I demanded. “How did I get here?!”  
“My name is Jeramy. Jeramy Edgewater. I brought you here after the explosion. You saved my life, and I am grateful that you kept your promise to me. Now I will return the favor you showed me.”  
“I saved a Great White shark, his name was Jeramy too. I would have remembered saving you.” I said suspiciously. 

I was confused about who this person is, what happened to my Jeramy, and how does he know about my promise. I lower my gaze, tightening my grip on him, and bracing myself in case this person is thinking of escaping me. However, I was not ready to hear his answer. 

“I am the shark you saved.” I stare in disbelief, dumbfound by his answer. 

I was going to argue with his statement. But I then I looked into his piercing ruby eyes, and I see the eyes I have admired for so many years. 

I slowly get off of him and realization makes my breath hitch. ‘This is what my father was talking about when he said the shark was a danger to me. Jeramy’s a shapeshifting shark.’ I could have never guessed that after all these years, I spend all of my free time with a boy. 

More specifically, I befriending a shape-shifting Great-White shark human, but the proof in front of me is nothing I can deny. Unless that brick hit my head harder than I first though. 

Pain suddenly surges through me and I collapsed on the sand in a heap. Jeramy instantly runs to me and gently lifts my body of the ground, bringing me close to him. 

“Are you OK?” he asks, his voice full of genuine concerned.  
“Yeah I am fine. My head just hurts,” I said. “Thank you, Jeramy.” I saw joy flicker in his eyes as I said his name. He then lifted me into his arms, bridal-style, and heads inland. 

“Where are we going?” I ask curiously.  
“To my ‘secret shelter’. It’s a nice place we can lay low for a while,” he replied. “You’ll love it I promise. We will live there, just the both of us, until you fully recovered.” 

As he walks further from the beach, I think back to my current situation. I am beginning the new chapter of a great adventure, held in the arms of a handsome shark boy. ‘This is going to be interesting’ I think to myself full heartedly, while I snuggle closer to Jeramy’s chest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere...

In the office of a rich and famous business man, a group of five people wearing black camouflage clothes and black masks, quietly stand awaiting their new job’s description.

“I heard you are the best bounty hunters money can buy,” the man in the suit said. “I have a job for you. Retrieve my daughter unharmed, and bring me the head of the mutant who kidnapped her.” 

The business man put the pictures of both his daughter and the mutant shark, and a classified file on the table. The five men all looked at each other subtly nodding their heads, then the leader of the group stepped up and took the file and the pictures.

“We will find your daughter in no time, Mr. Hudson” the leader of the group said smirking underneath his mask. 

The business man smiled eerily to himself at the thought of having his daughter back. ‘You can’t hide from me long, Sandra,’ he thought. ‘All your efforts are for nothing, because that shark is as good as death now.’ He’s soft chuckles could be heard echoing through the quiet night sky, but our favorite pair was unaware of the dangers hiding in the darkness.


	4. A Fish Out of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sandra gets sick, Jeramy needs to find a way to nurse her back to health.

No One's POV:

Jeramy carried Sandra further from the shore, following an obscured dirk path into a forest. Sandra looked around admiring the scenery and the quiet. They walked for about an hour until the trees started to clear, giving way to a large flower filled meadow. There were vines and bramble bushes growing everywhere, and it seemed as though the forest was trying to conceal them from any prying eyes. The plants overran in all direction making it appear as though this field were abandoned and unwelcoming. 

In a moment of fear, Sandra snuggled closer to Jeramy’s chest and he tighten his grip on her, reminding her that he was there to protect her. She looked up with glistering eyes into Jeramy’s beautiful crimson eyes as he gave her his signature smile radiating light and showing off his pointy white teeth. His reassuring gesture pulled a smaller smile from Sandra, successfully lightening the mood. 

When she peeked back to the shadowed clearing her eyes swept across the field, instantly landing on a massive lump opposite to where they were standing. The massive lump surprised her, but curiosity instantly took its place. She quickly whipped her head up to Jeramy, startling him for a second as he looked back at her with wide eyes. Then she looked between him and the large hunk, silently asking for a closer look. After understanding the situation, Jeramy chuckled at her silly reaction, but complied to the silent demand. 

While Jeramy was walking forward, Sandra started to make out an object from under all the shrub so she squinted her eyes to get a better view, but the effort left her with a slight headache and a fuzzier vision. 

“What is over there Jeramy?” she finally asked, looking up to him with slightly hazy silver-blue eyes.  
“That, Sandra,” he replied with an excited tone. “Is the ‘secret shelter’ I told you about.” 

As he said this, Jeramy looked down to Sandra, but at the sight of her hazed eyes his smile quickly disappeared into a frown. He immediately grew concerned about her well-being and speeding up his strides. Jeramy started to move again, carefully walking them around the massive hunk for a house to the barely visible back door. 

Meanwhile, Sandra was fascinated about the ‘secret shelter’. The house itself wasn’t anything impressive, it was a rectangular shaped wooden cottage covered in moss, vines and other invasive shrubs hidden away on the edge of a large meadow field bordering the forest. 

Suddenly, she felt a heavy exhaustion sweep over her body forcing her to close her eyes and wince in pain. She lay her head further on Jeramy’s chest. Jeramy was really worried now. He noticed how Sandra winced earlier, and decided that she had to rest as soon as possible. He looked down at Sandra once more with concern flowing from his eyes, then he glared at the door with a hardened stare and moved forward. 

Sandra didn't remember how they got inside the house, but she did remember a loud cracking sound echoing of the walls and a quick jerking motion that left her head spinning. When she opened her eyes again, they were already walking down a hall inside of the house. From the inside, the house looked a lot bigger then she had first thought. She could make out that this had another floor, and it could easily be rooting a basement as well. 

In a quick rush, Jeramy power-walked to the end of a long hall going towards what seemed like the living room area. Even through the incredible amount of dust that had settled everywhere, the house looked to have once been an elegant once. The inside looked relatively untouched by time, vines or termites, with the furnitures and carpets all intact. 

Sandra felt a sudden lose of warmth and pressure on her side as she was being slowly lowered onto a large silver accented couch made mostly of wood and fabrics with artistic designs in the middle of the room. She made small incoherent mumbles of protest, but Jeramy’s soft reassuring voice help her calm down and let the days’ exhaustion finally caught up to her conscience.

“Shh shh shh. Don’t worry Sandra, it’s going to be alright,” Jeramy whispered to Sandra, kneeling onto the floor in front of her and putting his arms around her in a protective manner. “I am right here Sandra and I am not going anywhere. Just sleep for now, alright? You need to rest and recover.” 

Sandra had fallen asleep to Jeramy’s lulling voice, feeling warm and safe in his strong embrace as she slowly descended into darkness where her mind went completely blank.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jeramy kneeled on the flood next to Sandra until he could hear that her deep and even breathing. Taking great care not to accidentally wake her up Jeramy let go of her and left to search the house for thick blankets. 

As he walked around the old dusty house, Jeramy saw that everything looked exactly the same since the last time he saw it. The last time he saw his house was over two decades ago, before he was captured by Mark’s men while he was out on his routine swim in the ocean further up the river. 

He was surprised that his house was still intact, thinking that he and Sandra were going to have to move to a different location because of the likelihood that this house won’t be able to support the both of them. Jeramy shook his head, clearing his thoughts. ‘First, Sandra needs to heal from that head injury she got during the explosion a few hours ago. Then I will worry about a good hiding place to settle in,” he thought to myself frowning. 

Jeramy went straight to his old bedroom were he found a nice big blanket neatly folded on his bed. He pulled the blanket of the bed and flicked it once to rid it of all the dust, stupidly forgetting the condition of his room and the whole house. As soon as the blanket was in the air, the air-wave caused a large hurricane of dust to form in the room. 

Jeramy sprinted out the door and quickly slammed the door behind himself, coughing up dust from his lungs. ‘Well,’ he thought to himself, his eyes wide as he look back to the closed door. ‘I won’t be doing that again.’ After he recovered from daze, he returned to the living room with the warm blanket held tight under his arms. 

Walking into the living room, he saw that Sandra was shivering and curled up on her side. He quickly draped the blanket over her, gently tucking the blanket around her prone form, but she was still shivering. Growing concerned, Jeramy ran around the house collecting every spare blanket and cover he could find. 

After running his errand, he retuned to the living room and piled everything he amassed on top of her sleeping body. He stepped back proudly looking at my quick thinking. Yet even now, Sandra was still shivering violently. Jeramy reached forward to feel her temperature, though as soon as he touched her forehead he reeled back his hand. Her skin was burning hot. 

Now that he thought about it, he could see sweat forming on her face and drenching her hair. ‘How can she be shivering when her touch could practically melt through flesh!’ he internally shouted. He was so concerned and clueless he started to pace in front of the couch. A realization soon hit him after a few minutes of constant pacing. Sandra must have a fever. And a bad one by the looks of it which explained the uncontrollable shivering along with her high temperature. 

Jeramy was started to panic slightly. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do to break a fever for humans or where to even start, but he remembered that fevers could be potentially deadly to humans if their temperature raised too high. 

He racked his brain for any ideas, however only one idea stuck to him. He needed to go to the town across the forest and ask for the necessary medicine. He didn’t like his choices, the idea of leaving Sandra here by herself and out of his reach didn’t sit well in his mind, but it was his only available option that could help her now. 

He could bring her with him to the town, but that would risk the chance of someone recognizing her and reporting back to Mark. Jeramy was positive that man has sent out search parties to find his daughter by now. Thinking about Sandra’s father, Mark Hudson left a bitterness in his mind. 

Many time, when she would come and visit him back at the research facility, Sandra would talk to him about her life and about her father. How he didn’t truly care about her own dreams, but only for the success of his company. That is when he promised to himself that he would rescue her from her fathers’ grips at the first opportunity he got. 

Yesterday presented the perfect opportunity for their escape. Now they were both finally free from any limitations, which is why he won’t jeopardize her freedom for his own sake of mind. He could manage a few hours away from Sandra. 

It was then decided. He would got to the nearby town and get some medicine to help break Sandra’s fever. He would need to leave as soon as possible, but the sun had already set and walking in the dark alone in the woods was not a good idea. Instead, he will wait till dawn and leave early in the morning. 

Tonight, he will rest with Sandra and keep her warm and safe. Jeramy looked down to her. Sandra was finally asleep, still shivering and sweating heavily but sleeping peacefully. She looked so small compared to the large frame of the couch. He walked over and lay down beside her. He nuzzled his face in her hair and after a few moments of blissful happiness he quickly fell asleep to Sandra’s quiet snoring.


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra finally gets to see the 'secret shelter,' and Jeramy has to overcome a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you for coming this far into the story, please don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!!  
> See you next chapter!!

Jeramy carried Sandra further from the shore, following an obscured dirk path into a forest. Sandra looked around admiring the scenery and the quiet. They walked for about an hour until the trees started to clear, giving way to a large flower filled meadow. There were vines and bramble bushes growing everywhere, and it seemed as though the forest was trying to conceal them from any prying eyes. 

The plants overran in all direction making it appear as though this field were abandoned and unwelcoming. In a moment of fear, Sandra snuggled closer to Jeramy’s chest and he tighten his grip on her, reminding her that he was there to protect her. She looked up with glistering eyes into Jeramy’s beautiful crimson eyes as he gave her his signature smile radiating light and showing off his pointy white teeth. 

His reassuring gesture pulled a smaller smile from Sandra, successfully lightening the mood. When she peeked back to the shadowed clearing her eyes swept across the field, instantly landing on a massive lump opposite to where they were standing. The massive lump surprised her, but curiosity instantly took its place. 

She quickly whipped her head up to Jeramy, startling him for a second as he looked back at her with wide eyes. Then she looked between him and the large hunk, silently asking for a closer look. After understanding the situation, Jeramy chuckled at her silly reaction, but complied to the silent demand. 

While Jeramy was walking forward, Sandra started to make out an object from under all the shrub so she squinted her eyes to get a better view, but the effort left her with a slight headache and a fuzzier vision. 

“What is over there Jeramy?” she finally asked, looking up to him with slightly hazy silver-blue eyes.  
“That, Sandra,” he replied with an excited tone. “Is the ‘secret shelter’ I told you about.” 

As he said this, Jeramy looked down to Sandra, but at the sight of her hazed eyes his smile quickly disappeared into a frown. He immediately grew concerned about her well-being and speeding up his strides. Jeramy started to move again, carefully walking them around the massive hunk for a house to the barely visible back door. 

Meanwhile, Sandra was fascinated about the ‘secret shelter’. The house itself wasn’t anything impressive, it was a rectangular shaped wooden cottage covered in moss, vines and other invasive shrubs hidden away on the edge of a large meadow field bordering the forest. 

Suddenly, she felt a heavy exhaustion sweep over her body forcing her to close her eyes and wince in pain. She lay her head further on Jeramy’s chest. Jeramy was really worried now. He noticed how Sandra winced earlier, and decided that she had to rest as soon as possible. He looked down at Sandra once more with concern flowing from his eyes, then he glared at the door with a hardened stare and moved forward. 

Sandra didn't remember how they got inside the house, but she did remember a loud cracking sound echoing of the walls and a quick jerking motion that left her head spinning. When she opened her eyes again, they were already walking down a hall inside of the house. 

From the inside, the house looked a lot bigger then she had first thought. She could make out that this had another floor, and it could easily be rooting a basement as well. 

In a quick rush, Jeramy power-walked to the end of a long hall going towards what seemed like the living room area. Even through the incredible amount of dust that had settled everywhere, the house looked to have once been an elegant once. The inside looked relatively untouched by time, vines or termites, with the furnitures and carpets all intact. 

Sandra felt a sudden lose of warmth and pressure on her side as she was being slowly lowered onto a large silver accented couch made mostly of wood and fabrics with artistic designs in the middle of the room. She made small incoherent mumbles of protest, but Jeramy’s soft reassuring voice help her calm down and let the days’ exhaustion finally caught up to her conscience.

“Shh shh shh. Don’t worry Sandra, it’s going to be alright,” Jeramy whispered to Sandra, kneeling onto the floor in front of her and putting his arms around her in a protective manner. “I am right here Sandra and I am not going anywhere. Just sleep for now, alright? You need to rest and recover.” 

Sandra had fallen asleep to Jeramy’s lulling voice, feeling warm and safe in his strong embrace as she slowly descended into darkness where her mind went completely blank.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jeramy kneeled on the flood next to Sandra until he could hear that her deep and even breathing. Taking great care not to accidentally wake her up Jeramy let go of her and left to search the house for thick blankets. 

As he walked around the old dusty house, Jeramy saw that everything looked exactly the same since the last time he saw it. The last time he saw his house was over two decades ago, before he was captured by Mark’s men while he was out on his routine swim in the ocean further up the river. 

He was surprised that his house was still intact, thinking that he and Sandra were going to have to move to a different location because of the likelihood that this house won’t be able to support the both of them. Jeramy shook his head, clearing his thoughts. ‘First, Sandra needs to heal from that head injury she got during the explosion a few hours ago. Then I will worry about a good hiding place to settle in,’ he thought to himself frowning. 

Jeramy went straight to his old bedroom were he found a nice big blanket neatly folded on his bed. He pulled the blanket of the bed and flicked it once to rid it of all the dust, stupidly forgetting the condition of his room and the whole house. 

As soon as the blanket was in the air, the air-wave caused a large hurricane of dust to form in the room. Jeramy sprinted out the door and quickly slammed the door behind himself, coughing up dust from his lungs. ‘Well,’ he thought to himself, his eyes wide as he look back to the closed door. ‘I won’t be doing that again.’ 

After he recovered from daze, he returned to the living room with the warm blanket held tight under his arms. Walking into the living room, he saw that Sandra was shivering and curled up on her side. He quickly draped the blanket over her, gently tucking the blanket around her prone form, but she was still shivering. 

Growing worried, Jeramy ran around the house collecting every spare blanket and cover he could find. After running his errand, he retuned to the living room and piled everything he amassed on top of her sleeping body. He stepped back proudly looking at my quick thinking. 

Yet even now, Sandra was still shivering violently. Jeramy reached forward to feel her temperature, though as soon as he touched her forehead he reeled back his hand. Her skin was burning hot. Now that he thought about it, he could see sweat forming on her face and drenching her hair. ‘How can she be shivering when her skin has the ability to melt through flesh!’ he internally shouted. 

He was so troubled and clueless he started to pace in front of the couch. A realization soon hit him after a few minutes of constant pacing. Sandra must have a fever. And a bad one by the looks of it which explained the uncontrollable shivering along with her high temperature. Jeramy was started to panic slightly. 

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do to break a fever for humans or where to even start, but he remembered that fevers could be potentially deadly to humans if their temperature raised too high. He racked his brain for any ideas, however only one idea stuck to him. He needed to go to the town across the forest and ask for the necessary medicine. 

He didn’t like his choices, the idea of leaving Sandra here by herself and out of his reach didn’t sit well in his mind, but it was his only available option that could help her now. He could bring her with him to the town, but that would risk the chance of someone recognizing her and reporting back to Mark. 

Jeramy was positive that man has sent out search parties to find his daughter by now. Thinking about Sandra’s father, Mark Hudson left a bitterness in his mind. Many time, when she would come and visit him back at the research facility, Sandra would talk to him about her life and about her father. 

How he didn’t truly care about her own dreams, but only for the success of his company. That is when he promised to himself that he would rescue her from her fathers’ grips at the first opportunity he got. 

Yesterday presented the perfect opportunity for their escape. Now they were both finally free from any limitations, which is why he won’t jeopardize her freedom for his own sake of mind. He could manage a few hours away from Sandra. 

It was decided then. He would got to the nearby town and get some medicine to help break Sandra’s fever. He would need to leave as soon as possible, but the sun had already set and walking in the dark alone in the woods was not a good idea. For now, his only option was to wait till dawn and leave early in the morning. 

Jeramy looked down to her. Sandra was finally asleep, still shivering and sweating heavily but sleeping peacefully. She looked so small compared to the large frame of the couch. He walked over and lay down beside her. That night, Jeramy rested with Sandra and kept her warm and safe. He nuzzled his face in her hair and after a few moments of blissful happiness he quickly fell asleep to Sandra’s quiet snoring.


	6. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the explosion, Jeramy and Sandra need to find a safe place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome back to the story!  
> As always your comments and kudos are much appreciated. And thank you for your support!
> 
> ~ Feather

Jeramy carried Sandra further from the shore, following an obscured dirk path into a forest. Sandra looked around admiring the scenery and the quiet. They walked for about an hour until the trees started to clear, giving way to a large flower filled meadow. There were vines and bramble bushes growing everywhere, and it seemed as though the forest was trying to conceal them from any prying eyes. 

The plants overran in all direction making it appear as though this field were abandoned and unwelcoming. In a moment of fear, Sandra snuggled closer to Jeramy’s chest and he tighten his grip on her, reminding her that he was there to protect her. She looked up with glistering eyes into Jeramy’s beautiful crimson eyes as he gave her his signature smile radiating light and showing off his pointy white teeth. 

His reassuring gesture pulled a smaller smile from Sandra, successfully lightening the mood. When she peeked back to the shadowed clearing her eyes swept across the field, instantly landing on a massive lump opposite to where they were standing. The massive lump surprised her, but curiosity instantly took its place. 

She quickly whipped her head up to Jeramy, startling him for a second as he looked back at her with wide eyes. Then she looked between him and the large hunk, silently asking for a closer look. After understanding the situation, Jeramy chuckled at her silly reaction, but complied to the silent demand. 

While Jeramy was walking forward, Sandra started to make out an object from under all the shrub so she squinted her eyes to get a better view, but the effort left her with a slight headache and a fuzzier vision. 

“What is over there Jeramy?” she finally asked, looking up to him with slightly hazy silver-blue eyes.  
“That, Sandra,” he replied with an excited tone. “Is the ‘secret shelter’ I told you about.” 

As he said this, Jeramy looked down to Sandra, but at the sight of her hazed eyes his smile quickly disappeared into a frown. He immediately grew concerned about her well-being and speeding up his strides. Jeramy started to move again, carefully walking them around the massive hunk for a house to the barely visible back door. 

Meanwhile, Sandra was fascinated about the ‘secret shelter’. The house itself wasn’t anything impressive, it was a rectangular shaped wooden cottage covered in moss, vines and other invasive shrubs hidden away on the edge of a large meadow field bordering the forest. 

Suddenly, she felt a heavy exhaustion sweep over her body forcing her to close her eyes and wince in pain. She lay her head further on Jeramy’s chest. Jeramy was really worried now. He noticed how Sandra winced earlier, and decided that she had to rest as soon as possible. He looked down at Sandra once more with concern flowing from his eyes, then he glared at the door with a hardened stare and moved forward. 

Sandra didn't remember how they got inside the house, but she did remember a loud cracking sound echoing of the walls and a quick jerking motion that left her head spinning. When she opened her eyes again, they were already walking down a hall inside of the house. 

From the inside, the house looked a lot bigger then she had first thought. She could make out that this had another floor, and it could easily be rooting a basement as well. 

In a quick rush, Jeramy power-walked to the end of a long hall going towards what seemed like the living room area. Even through the incredible amount of dust that had settled everywhere, the house looked to have once been an elegant once. The inside looked relatively untouched by time, vines or termites, with the furnitures and carpets all intact. 

Sandra felt a sudden lose of warmth and pressure on her side as she was being slowly lowered onto a large silver accented couch made mostly of wood and fabrics with artistic designs in the middle of the room. She made small incoherent mumbles of protest, but Jeramy’s soft reassuring voice help her calm down and let the days’ exhaustion finally caught up to her conscience.

“Shh shh shh. Don’t worry Sandra, it’s going to be alright,” Jeramy whispered to Sandra, kneeling onto the floor in front of her and putting his arms around her in a protective manner. “I am right here Sandra and I am not going anywhere. Just sleep for now, alright? You need to rest and recover.” 

Sandra had fallen asleep to Jeramy’s lulling voice, feeling warm and safe in his strong embrace as she slowly descended into darkness where her mind went completely blank.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jeramy kneeled on the flood next to Sandra until he could hear that her deep and even breathing. Taking great care not to accidentally wake her up Jeramy let go of her and left to search the house for thick blankets. 

As he walked around the old dusty house, Jeramy saw that everything looked exactly the same since the last time he saw it. The last time he saw his house was over two decades ago, before he was captured by Mark’s men while he was out on his routine swim in the ocean further up the river. 

He was surprised that his house was still intact, thinking that he and Sandra were going to have to move to a different location because of the likelihood that this house won’t be able to support the both of them. Jeramy shook his head, clearing his thoughts. ‘First, Sandra needs to heal from that head injury she got during the explosion a few hours ago. Then I will worry about a good hiding place to settle in,’ he thought to himself frowning. 

Jeramy went straight to his old bedroom were he found a nice big blanket neatly folded on his bed. He pulled the blanket of the bed and flicked it once to rid it of all the dust, stupidly forgetting the condition of his room and the whole house. 

As soon as the blanket was in the air, the air-wave caused a large hurricane of dust to form in the room. Jeramy sprinted out the door and quickly slammed the door behind himself, coughing up dust from his lungs. ‘Well,’ he thought to himself, his eyes wide as he look back to the closed door. ‘I won’t be doing that again.’ 

After he recovered from daze, he returned to the living room with the warm blanket held tight under his arms. Walking into the living room, he saw that Sandra was shivering and curled up on her side. He quickly draped the blanket over her, gently tucking the blanket around her prone form, but she was still shivering. 

Growing worried, Jeramy ran around the house collecting every spare blanket and cover he could find. After running his errand, he retuned to the living room and piled everything he amassed on top of her sleeping body. He stepped back proudly looking at my quick thinking. 

Yet even now, Sandra was still shivering violently. Jeramy reached forward to feel her temperature, though as soon as he touched her forehead he reeled back his hand. Her skin was burning hot. Now that he thought about it, he could see sweat forming on her face and drenching her hair. ‘How can she be shivering when her skin has the ability to melt through flesh!’ he internally shouted. 

He was so troubled and clueless he started to pace in front of the couch. A realization soon hit him after a few minutes of constant pacing. Sandra must have a fever. And a bad one by the looks of it which explained the uncontrollable shivering along with her high temperature. Jeramy was started to panic slightly. 

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do to break a fever for humans or where to even start, but he remembered that fevers could be potentially deadly to humans if their temperature raised too high. He racked his brain for any ideas, however only one idea stuck to him. He needed to go to the town across the forest and ask for the necessary medicine. 

He didn’t like his choices, the idea of leaving Sandra here by herself and out of his reach didn’t sit well in his mind, but it was his only available option that could help her now. He could bring her with him to the town, but that would risk the chance of someone recognizing her and reporting back to Mark. 

Jeramy was positive that man has sent out search parties to find his daughter by now. Thinking about Sandra’s father, Mark Hudson left a bitterness in his mind. Many time, when she would come and visit him back at the research facility, Sandra would talk to him about her life and about her father. 

How he didn’t truly care about her own dreams, but only for the success of his company. That is when he promised to himself that he would rescue her from her fathers’ grips at the first opportunity he got. 

Yesterday presented the perfect opportunity for their escape. Now they were both finally free from any limitations, which is why he won’t jeopardize her freedom for his own sake of mind. He could manage a few hours away from Sandra. 

It was decided then. He would got to the nearby town and get some medicine to help break Sandra’s fever. He would need to leave as soon as possible, but the sun had already set and walking in the dark alone in the woods was not a good idea. For now, his only option was to wait till dawn and leave early in the morning. 

Jeramy looked down to her. Sandra was finally asleep, still shivering and sweating heavily but sleeping peacefully. She looked so small compared to the large frame of the couch. He walked over and lay down beside her. That night, Jeramy rested with Sandra and kept her warm and safe. He nuzzled his face in her hair and after a few moments of blissful happiness he quickly fell asleep to Sandra’s quiet snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> How was the story? Good, bad, mediocre. Leave a comment and leave kudos. Thank you all very much!!


End file.
